


Tumblr Drabbles

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: This is my ongoing collection of drabbles I uploaded to tumblr. Necessary tags will be added to the notes, every chapter is a new drabble.This is mostly so I won't lose them but of course you can enjoy them here as well as on tumblr!This will be mostly fluff because I'm a fluff writer, but so far I also wrote angst and some smut 😄 have fun!





	1. There was a time before all of this

**Author's Note:**

> #nightmares  
> #making amends  
> #eighth year  
> #fluff

Harry didn't know how it happened, and when, but it had. Some kind of mutual agreement to come back every night, not to fight, or to curse at each other, but to sit at the small sofa near the fireplace and just  _ be,  _ not alone, but together.

It must have been one of the nights where Draco had stumbled downstairs while Harry was already sitting there staring at the dying flames because nightmares kept him awake. One of the nights where he joined him there, not saying a word, only sitting there with him and waiting for the sun to rise and chase away the memories that came at night, when they both were alone with their thoughts, with no one there to keep them safe from themselves.

When they heard their first classmates waking up they would part ways and the days would be like they always had been, fighting came naturally to them, it was a constant by now, the one thing that hadn't changed even if it wasn't as bad as before, and for Harry it was the last thing that kept him from losing his mind. But as soon as the night came, and the castle got quite, they'd find themselve's on the sofa again, together.

**_“There was a time before all of this, you know.”_ ** It was the first time Draco said something, the first time Harry heard his voice without any kind of filter he usually put on when they met each other over the day.

Looking at Draco he forgot how to speak, his head illuminated by the dancing flames in front of them and his expression was so soft and vulnerable Harry wanted to close the small distance between them and touch him just to make sure he really was there, that it really was him.

“I know you probably won't believe me, but there was a time when my parents were the most loving and caring people in this world. Before everything went to shit because my father kept wanting more. They loved me, I was happy, there was nothing I wouldn't get, nothing we wouldn't do together.” Draco made a pause and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders without looking away from the fireplace.

“When I got my Hogwarts letter I was so excited, I knew that the famous Harry Potter would be there too. I had a fight with my parents because they wanted me at Durmstrang, but I refused to go there because I wanted to go to Hogwarts, to meet the boy I heard so many stories of, the hero of the wizarding world. I wanted nothing more than to become his friend.”

This time Draco looked at him, a sad smile on his face. “I fucked that up spectacularly. I'm sorry. For everything.”

“You didn't. You didn't fuck up, Draco.” Draco's eyes went wide while Harry scooted closer to him and pulled the blanket from his shoulders to slip underneath it as well. “You know, there was a time before now and here. But that time is over. Now is the time to start something new. And I'd like to do that, with you. Together.”


	2. The rest could wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #battle of Hogwarts  
> #auror violence  
> #angsty  
> #fluff  
> #hurt comfort

Draco's world crumbled to pieces when he watched the Aurors surround his parents, taking them down with flashes of light without giving them a chance to follow on their own, leaving them in lumps on the ground. 

He dropped to his knees and watched in shock as they were tied up and roughly shoved out of the way, his mother's face scraping across the ground, to make some space for the other Aurors to arrive. 

That was when he heard a massive roar behind him and a wave of magic hit the Aurors and threw them to the ground so fast they couldn't even pull up a shield. 

He stared as Potter made his way towards his parents, freeing his mother completely and loosening the bonds on his father so he could sit up again, before calling Granger over. 

Draco watched in shock as Granger sat down next to his mother and touched her face with a small smile before healing the cuts and bruises the Aurors had caused a few moments ago. She helped her up and guided her away from there after his mother gave her a short nod. 

It was only then that the Aurors decided to step in and stop them from doing so, but one look from Potter and they moved away and called for Kingsley, who instantly joined them. 

Draco had no idea what was happening. Since the moment he had thrown his wand to Potter, he had lost the plot; he could only watch as Potter took down the Dark Lord, and now he was damned to watch how his parents were taken away from him before they'd come to take him too. They would take him to Azkaban where the Dementors already waited for him. 

There was no one left to save him from the outfall of this. 

Draco's whole body started to shake. He buried his face in his hands and tried to get his breathing under control before the sobs could break through. At least he knew that the right side had won, and that Potter was safe, before he died. 

He had worried a lot since he saw him at the Manor; Potter was half-starved and looked like death there and Draco wasn't sure if he'd make it. But he had, he had won the war, he had freed his family from the Dark Lord's impact, he came back to save him. And that had to be enough. It was everything Draco had dared to wish for over the last couple of months. 

Draco didn't look when strong hands grabbed his arm and pulled him up; instead, he let his eyes closed and followed them. He was a bit taken aback when they guarded him towards the destroyed stairs and all the way up towards the towers, but he didn't think anything about it really. 

They probably arranged an apparition point somewhere there to take them to Azkaban. He didn't want to see it. He had seen enough over the last couple of months to know what was waiting for him as soon as he opened his eyes, and he wasn't ready for that. 

The Auror guided him up more and more steps, made him duck or take big strides without saying a word, and Draco was thankful for it. At least he was gentle enough to not hurt him in any kind of way, not like they had done with his mother. At this thought, a sob broke free and Draco digged his nails into his palm to stop himself. 

Suddenly he felt himself pushed down onto something soft and he knew he couldn't keep his eyes closed anymore. He had to see what was happening, but he did not want to. 

The hands were gone and someone sat down next to him. Surprisingly gentle hands brushed his hair out of his face and Draco shuddered. This wasn't right, this wasn't how this was supposed to go. 

He opened his eyes to find himself flooded by red. Everything here was red, but it wasn't any room he knew. 

He looked around, five beds, a lot of movement, too many people, and right next to him—sat Potter. 

Taking a closer look at the people around him, he found the Weasel and his sister, Lovegood, Longbottom, Granger and at least five others there, all of them looking more dead than alive. Blood on their clothes showed that they just came from the battlefield, dead eyes looking at each other, but nobody spoke a word. 

When he spotted the tears rolling down their faces, Draco couldn't take it any longer. Seeking for any kind of comfort, he turned on the bed and dropped his head to Potter's shoulder before he broke down. 

This wasn't where he was supposed to be. Not here, not with them, an intruder in their darkest hour. But Potter guided him here, he pulled Draco closer, hugging him, rubbing soothing circles on his back, until he calmed down a bit before he began to speak. 

“You're safe with me, Draco. I won't let them take you. Your mother is on her way to the Burrow; she'll be safe there.” Potter's voice was hoarse and filled with emotions Draco didn't deserve. “Kingsley brought your father to the Ministry, he'll stay there ‘until his hearing.”

Draco only nodded. He didn't deserve this, didn't deserve Potter being so nice to him. But a small part of him hoped that this wouldn't stop, that Potter meant what he had said, that Draco was safe with him. He wanted nothing more than to be safe for once. 

When Potter let go of him, Draco shuddered again, already feeling the loss of his warmth deep inside. But Potter surprised him again by climbing into his bed and pulling Draco with him. 

Throwing a blanket over them, he wrapped his arms around Draco, nuzzling his nose into his neck. Harry yawned deeply before spelling the curtains shut without moving a finger, effectively closing the light and muffled sounds of the others. 

“Sleep, Draco. You're safe. The rest can wait for us to wake up again.”

When Draco closed his eyes, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. He noticed he really felt safe, at least for this moment. 

The rest could wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	3. Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #eighth year  
> #party games  
> #drinking  
> #kissing

“Harry, it's your turn! Are we playing or what?” 

“I just went for a refill! Honestly, Ron, it’s as if you couldn't wait one minute to see me trapped in a broom closet.” Harry didn't even want to see who joined the circle for this round; that was none of his business. He just had to go into that closet, wait for seven minutes, and then get out of there as fast as possible.

Slamming the door shut behind him, he closed his eyes and waited. He wasn't allowed to see who followed him into the darkness. Theoretically, he had to snog them for seven minutes and find out who they were afterwards, but he would make it clear that that wouldn’t happen. His delight to play that game went downhill as Malfoy went in with Smith earlier, Smith exiting more than a bit disheveled and leaving the party straight afterwards. God knows what they did in there. 

The door opened and closed, and Harry felt someone standing next to him in the tiny room. He had just started to open his mouth to take away all hopes for anything else other than an awkward conversation from whoever was there with him, when a raspy voice cut him off. 

“Finally got you in here, Potter. What a lucky man I am. Lumos.”

Harry blinked and looked into the blown pupils of none other than Malfoy himself. A shiver ran through his body as he realised what that meant. 

“What do you mean, ‘finally got you in here’? You're not about to curse me, are you?” Harry breathed.

“Not very likely with all your friends out there waiting for us. No. My plans with you go into a different direction. You see,” he said, stepping closer, and Harry instinctively tried to move away until his back was pressed against the cold wall. “I joined this game to get you here.”

“Smith wasn't enough for you then?” 

“I had to petrify him to keep him away from me. He was very eager. But he wasn't what I was hoping for.”

“What was it then?”

“You.” 

Malfoy closed what was left of distance between them and pressed his lips against Harry's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	4. Kill prompt by foularcadebanana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you kill him, you'd better kill me too, because otherwise, I'm going to kill you!”  
> Thanks sherry… I hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #auror partners  
> #mission gone wrong  
> #self doubt  
> #hopeful ending

**“If you kill him, you'd better kill me too, because otherwise, I'm going to kill you!”** Harry tried to fight against the Incarcerous that had him tied to the ground but it was a lost cause.

Nevertheless, he tried everything, he had to. Draco had been his Auror partner for two years now. Two years where they’d become close to best friends and Harry couldn't think of losing him, not now.

This was meant to be a simple job. They’d got a tip about a place where their current suspect had been seen in not long ago so they’d Apparated there to take a look at it. What they didn't know, was that all of it was a trap.

The second they had arrived Harry was knocked to the ground and bound with only enough space to breathe, damned to watch the scene in front of him with growing horror.

The shabby man pulled out a knife and held it at Draco's throat before he turned his head to look at Harry, “Oh, Mr. Potter, I'm sorry I can't do that. You see, you are not the problem here. This filthy piece of trash on the other hand;  _ he _ will die tonight.”

“Why? Why are you doing this?” Harry tried desperately to keep the guys attention on him. There had to be a way out of this. He wouldn’t let that happen, he wouldn’t let this guy kill Draco.

“Death Eaters killed my family! My wife! My three-year-old daughter! They burned our house down while they were asleep! He doesn't deserve to live while they are rotting in the ground!” the man screamed at him.

Draco looked at Harry with a lost look on his face and Harry shuddered, he had already given up. This was his biggest problem — it always had been — his inability to leave the past where it belonged, his guilt lingering even though he had never done anything wrong. And Harry exploded.

Nobody knew Draco like he did, they all just heard his name or saw the mark on his arm and judged him without a second thought but Harry knew better. And this stupid wizard had come along and made Draco feel the pain again, the pain of getting judged by people that don’t know him, the pain Harry had been trying to banish ever since they became partners.

A thin red line on Draco's throat and the few drops of blood where the man had pressed the knife a bit too hard into Draco's skin was the final straw for Harry.

The man had no time to react, he hadn't even looked back at Draco yet when Harry's magic burst out of him. A wave of pure burning energy freed him from the Incarcerous before shooting straight at the man in front of him, vanishing the knife and knocking him to the ground in a heap of limbs.

Harry was at Draco's side before he even realised what had happened and pulled him in his arms before their legs gave in and they sunk to the ground. 

“Don't you dare give up ever again!” Harry's voice was muffled by Draco's shoulder but he was sure Draco understood because he shuddered and pulled Harry even closer.

“I won't let anyone kill you. That won't happen. You're more than that, Draco, more than what they can see. Probably even more than you dare to think of. So stop listening to them and listen to me! You're worth everything…”

“You're the only one who thinks that way,” Draco's voice was barely there when he answered.

“I'm not. And even if I was, they don't know you. But I do, Draco. I know you. And I don't want to lose you now that I do.”

Draco stayed silent after that, and so did Harry. The only thing he could hear was the strong beat of his heart, too loud for just sitting on the ground. But not loud enough to scream his feelings for the blond man in his arms out into the world. Not yet at least. But the day would come. Soon. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	5. Forgotten Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even know what that is  
> #old magic  
> #bonfire  
> #fluff  
> #playing music  
> #draco loves a big show  
> #hogwarts reunion party

Harry sat on the ground, simply watching the others while they were laughing and dancing, and he felt totally at ease.

He didn't know when he had seen most of them the last time. It had to be a few years now. They were celebrating something along the lines of a class reunion, and not only the old students of their year were there, but others as well.

In the end, it was Luna's idea that they should celebrate their tenth year out of Hogwarts and she had sent owls to every one of her year and every one of Harry's, saying there wasn't much of a difference anyway.

And he was surprised how many people had answered her call for a reunion. They had made a huge bonfire behind the hill between the Weasleys house and Luna's, and were now celebrating whatever they wanted to celebrate that night. For Harry, it was that he was alive and happy.

Ron had organised some music with the help of George, and some of his former schoolmates had brought their own instruments with them to play along while everyone was dancing, eating and drinking. They were having the time of their lives by the looks of it. And Harry was happy to sit there and just watch them, a smile on his lips.

When the few clouds above them had vanished, all he could see were millions of stars and the bright shining moon. That was when someone stopped the music and everything around them went slowly quieted. The only noise to be heard was the cracking of the wood when the fire grew even bigger.

Suddenly there was the sound of a fiddle breaking through the silence of night, and Harry shuddered inevitably.

The melody was slow and clear; it went straight under his skin and left him open and vulnerable. Harry tried desperately to find the source but he couldn't find it. Just like the others around him, he was lost in the music, unable to move, except to look around where it came from.

When the melody sped up, drums came to life, a bagpipe chimed in and everyone around him started to move in time with it. The music told a story he understood, a story older than time, and the sound of the fiddle in between drew him close, forced him to stand up and walk around the fire to see who it was.

When he spotted him, time came to a halt. The only thing left was the sound of the music and the deeply concentrated face in front of him.

He had his eyes closed, his blond hair shining from the reflecting fire on it, a yellow flower crown on his head, while his hand holding the bow all but flew over the strings. He smiled when the music reached a peak and suddenly the people were on their feet again.

Everyone danced around the fire, lost to the magic of this old song but Harry couldn't move, even if he tried. He was lost in another kind of magic.

He hadn't seen Draco for eight years now. He had left England for good, they had said, but now he was here. Playing music made for old gods, traditions long lost to time, a story nobody understood, but everyone knew.

Harry didn't know how long he stood there, watching Draco play, mesmerised by the picture in front of him.

But when the music ended, Draco opened his eyes for the first time since he had spotted him—and locked eyes with Harry.

A small smile played on his lips.

It was only them for a long while. Neither of them dared to look away, neither of them willing to break the magic surrounding them.

He was back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	6. Could be worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #studying  
> #finals  
> #eighth year  
> #swearing  
> #love confession   
> #fluff  
> #moving in together

“I can't do it.”

“Yes you can.”

“No Potter, I really, really can't…”

“You studied more than you slept over the last week. Tell me one good reason why you can't do it.”

“I'm too nervous! Look!” Draco held out his hand for Harry so he could see the heavy shaking with his own eyes. There was no way he'd pass the test like that.

He hadn't slept more than four hours every night over the last couple of days because he simply couldn't afford to fail this. But now that the day had come he wasn't sure if it was enough, if he had done enough, prepared enough for this.

This test would decide over his future, well, at least a bit. But every test did now. So there was no way he couldn't be nervous about it. Even if Harry always said he didn't have to stress so much about it and that he had done enough, the git had no idea what he was talking about. He's Harry Potter after all. The boy who's bum would get powdered by the minister in person if he'd ask for it. (Not that Draco would allow anyone to get near that bum at all…)

Draco had to  _ do stuff _ to achieve his goal. He wasn't the chosen bum.  _ Oh great, now he was thinking of Potter's bum instead of the stuff he had to know… Great plan… _

“Draco, you've got this. Alright? You've done more to prepare for it than Hermione and she passed it without any problems. You'll be alright. Now go in there and show them, and afterwards we can go to my room and—”

“Shut up Potter! I don't want to hear any filthy things coming from your mouth right now!”

“I was about to suggest that we'll get some sleep but if you prefer—“

“Shut up you fucker. I'm off, see you in hell.”

Draco tried his best to strut off with what was left of his grace but of course Potter ruined his plan by laughing wholeheartedly and calling “I love you, too!” after him, which made him stumble over his own feet and crash to the ground like a troll.

Harry had never said that before; neither had Draco. He was tempted to turn and ask him if he really meant that, but there was no time for it now. He had to go and take this fucking test if he ever wanted to finish this school. 

* * *

Two hours later, and his mood was at the lowest it had been since months. Potter and his goddamn declaration of love right before he had to write a test. All he could think of were those words, repeated over and over again in his head.

Draco wasn't even sure if he had filled out the form completely. He simply sat there and wrote things down while his mind was busy with Potter and his stupid  _ ‘love you too’  _ bullshit.

Oh, he'd have to pay for that. If Draco fucked up this test it was only Potter's fault.

“How did it go?”

“You know what? Fuck you, Potter. You and your inappropriate love declarations! I'm going to your bed to sleep, and you’ll be lucky if I allow you to join me there, because I'm still not sure about that.”

Potter had the nerve to grin at him before he bowed and held out a hand to signify that Draco should go first.

Huffing, he shot a light Stinging Hex at his boyfriend, which really did lighten his mood, before he made his way to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

“Did you mean it?”

“What?”

“That you love me…”

“Of course I did mean it. Why should I say it if I don't?”

Draco let out a relieved breath before he snuggled even deeper into Harry's side. They were in bed now and the lack of sleep over the last few days became slowly noticeable. He couldn't be mad at Harry for that anymore, even if he tried. But there was no need to let him know that.

“If I failed this test because of you, Potter, I'm going to kill you. And I love you too, just for the record.”

“I know. Sleep, you git. You're unbearable like that.”

“And still, you love me. What does that tell about yourself?” A warmness he hadn't felt for ages spread over Draco when he said that.

Harry loved him. Out of all people he had chosen him. And that mattered more than a test right now. 

* * *

_ Two weeks later _

“I told you I'd pass this tests with ease, Potter. Unbelievable how you still dare to doubt me and my brain after all these years of knowing me…”

“Yeah. I can't believe how I could think you'd never pass. How stupid of me. Can you come back to bed now? It's way too early to get up and tell me off for my mistake to not believe in your abilities. And send that fucking Ministry owl away.”

“You passed your tests, too.”

“Great. Now come back to bed.”

“You're unbearable in the mornings. You know that, right?”

“You still love me so I don't care. Come back to bed.”

Draco smiled softly at his grumpy boyfriend before he dropped two Sickles into the small bag the owl carried on its leg before he send it away again.

Yeah, Harry was unbearable, unbelievable, and a real pain in the arse most of the times. But Draco still loved him.

Crawling back into their warm bed, he thought he could've had it worse.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	7. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #malfoy manor  
> #not Canon compliant  
> #harry Potter book seven - deathly hallows  
> #crucio  
> #dobby dies  
> #blood  
> #horcrux hunting  
> #draco joins them  
> #fluffy end

“I can't — I can't be sure.”

“But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!”

Harry looked up to find grey eyes studying his face before they locked on his own, and Harry knew that Draco knew it was him. There was no way out of there now, they'd die at Malfoy Manor. Until—

Something in Draco’s eyes shifted and he stepped away. “What happened to his face? I can't tell for sure as long as he looks like that.”

“Look at the Mudblood then, we've seen her in the Prophet, she was with Potter! And this is Arthur Weasley's son! It has to be Potter!”

“What is happening here?” The doors pushed open and Bellatrix Lestrange strode in, a murderous grin on her face.

“We caught Potter! At last! Finally we have him and his friends! We have to call the Dark Lord!”

Lestrange eyes snapped to the Snatchers and she froze dead in her tracks. “STOP! Don't call him Lucius. If you do, we're all going to die.”

Harry's blood froze as he watched her prowl towards the Snatcher like a wild animal hunting its prey. “What is that in your hand? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?”

“Whoa back off woman! Found it in the Mudblood's strange little purse. It's mine, you can't have it!”

“It's—? _Crucio_! Take the boys to the dungeon! NOW! I want to have a nice little chat with the Mudblood, girl to girl.”

* * *

Harry ran toward Draco who stood frozen, staring at the scene before him wide eyed. He tore the wands from Draco’s hand with surprisingly little effort and shot a _Stupefy_ at Lucius Malfoy who sunk bonelessly to the ground.

Looking back at Draco he saw fear on his face but he couldn't help him, there was nothing he could do. Running back to Hermione and Ron he waited for Dobby to take them away from this place.

The world around him started to spin and his feet lost their hold on the ground, but just as everything went black around him a hand grabbed his and a body followed them into the darkness.

* * *

“What the—? _Stupefy_! Harry, what have you done?” Ron cried while he tried to hold Hermione on her feet. 

“I didn't do anything! He was just there and I couldn't shake him off!”

“Harry Potter…”

Harry looked around him to find the source of the quiet voice and found Dobby on his knees, blood running down his chest while he held Lestrange's knife and his world shattered to pieces. Running towards dobby he dropped to his knees, he had to do something, he had to stop the bleeding, there was too much already.

“Dobby… Please, no. Hermione has something in her bag that will help you! Hermione! Please!” He felt tears streaming down his face as he tried spell after spell but nothing worked, nothing could close the hole in Dobby's chest.

“Harry Potter. What a lovely place to be with his friends. Dobby is very happy to be here with them. Very happy Harry Potter saved young Master Malfoy. Dobby couldn't help him, but Harry Potter can.” Dobbys breath came out in short puffs but he smiled, his huge eyes on Harry.

“We can help you Dobby, please—”

“Dobby is very happy to be here with his friends.”

The small body in Harry's arms went still.

* * *

Harry had been working for hours now. He could have done the work with a simple spell but he wanted to do it earnestly. Dobby deserved everything they could give him and shovelling a grave was the least thing Harry could do for him.

The tears had stopped falling and what was left was a burning rage. The hard work cleared his mind and helped him concentrate on what was important.

When someone else jumped into the hole and started digging quietly alongside him Harry didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

They worked quietly for another hour while the sun burned down on them before Draco stopped to drink something, pushing the bottle into Harry's hands afterward.

“Drink. It won't help if you collapse here.”

“I'm not thirsty.”

“I said drink. Or I'll call for Weasley.”

Grumbling Harry took a sip of the bottle and went to put it away again, but Draco stared at him with a raised brow so Harry drank more.

It gave him the opportunity to study the other boy. His sleeves were rolled up and he had an old battered bandage around his arm where the Dark Mark was. Draco's eyes were red and puffy now.They had lost the fear that was present at the Manor but what surprised Harry most were the dusty tracks of tears on his face. He had been crying while he had helped him.

“Why did you come with us?”

Draco stared at him for a second before he looked away watching the soft waves on the ocean. “I couldn't stay there. I needed to get away, I didn't care where I ended up. Anywhere is better than there. I wanted to be safe.”

“What made you think you were safe with us?”

“Nothing you could do to me could be worse than what they did. I took the chance.”

Harry's jaw clenched when he looked at Draco and the hurt on his face. “What did they do to you?”

Draco didn't answer, instead he grabbed his shovel and started to dig again.

* * *

Finding sleep that night was impossible for him. Harry got up and snuck out of the house as quietly as possible to sit by the ocean and listen to the soothing sound of waves clashing against the shore. What he hadn't expected was to find another figure already sitting there, his blonde hair gleaming in the moonlight.

Sitting down next to him Harry crossed his arms over his pulled up legs and buried his face in them for a few moments.

“Dobby wanted you to be safe. He was happy I took you with us.”

“I liked Dobby. I really did. He was my friend from the moment I was born.” Draco's voice was hoarse and quiet and he didn't look up.

“You're not safe with us, Draco. They are looking for us. Half of wizarding Britain wants me dead.”

“Can I come anyway? I know you're not staying. Please…”

Harry's heart started to race when he looked at Draco. He couldn't allow him to join them, it was another risk, another person who could die for what felt like nothing. Now that he’d made it out of the Manor he couldn't allow him to follow them into his death. “We're doomed to die, Draco. You'll die too if you—”

Draco looked up now and held Harry's gaze without blinking, “I don't care. When you die there'll be nothing to live for anymore anyway.”

“Okay… You can come with us. The others won't be to happy, but they'll survive,” Harry grinned.

Out of nowhere Draco’s hand took Harry's in a firm grip. “Thank you.”

Harry smiled as he intertwined their fingers. They sat together like that until the morning sun rose, promising a fresh start and new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	8. Treasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #fluff  
> #Time Capsule  
> #dursleys   
> #older drarry  
> #redeemed dudley

Harry thought he'd never end up here again. He thought he wouldn't return to see this house, the garden, the street he grew up in, or the tree he had to climb to escape aunt Marge's dogs ever again. Decades have passed since he last was here, but nothing had changed.

Except the people currently living in his childhood home. His Aunt and uncle had moved out not long ago, bought a house somewhere near the coast after uncle Vernon retired, and left 4 Privet Drive to Dudley and his family.

And Dudley was the reason Harry was there.

He had invited him over after most of the renovations were done. This wasn't a surprise to Harry, given the fact that their kids had visited Hogwarts together and the two of them had, with lots of trouble in the beginning, found their way back into each others lives.

Now he stood in front of the house he never wanted to return to, clutching the hand of his husband to keep himself grounded.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can turn around and leave, Dudley will understand."

Harry forced his eyes away from the house and turned his head to find Draco looking worriedly at him. He couldn't stop the soft smile creeping on his face as he squeezed Draco's hand.

"I'm lucky to have you," Harry said, still smiling. "I don't tell you often enough."

"Yes, very lucky, Potter. So, shall we go or do you want to visit your cousin?"

"Let's go inside. I want to see what he did to this house."

Taking a deep breath Harry stepped forward and rung the doorbell. 

* * *

"We found something while digging in the garden," Dudley noted as they sat down for tea.

He had showed Harry around earlier, excitedly pointing out that the first thing he did after getting the house was removing the stairs and replacing them with a spiral staircase so there'll never be a cupboard again. Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing at the proud expression in his cousin's face. And after that he felt the tension slip away with every step he took.

Looking around the garden, Harry marvelled for a second at the changes Dudley made here as well before snapping back to reality and looking confused at him. "What did you find?"

"An old steel box, it has your name on it. I thought you might want to have it back. We haven't looked into it, found it underneath the rose bushes."

It took him a few seconds to recognise the dirty old box Dudley handed him, but when he did, Harry felt overwhelmed with emotions.

He had totally forgotten about it until now.

"Thanks, Dud. I really wanted to have that one back. It means a lot."

Smiling, Dudley bit into his biscuit and started to ask Draco how his shop adjusted to the new import laws of the ministry.

* * *

When they returned to their home Draco pulled Harry into a tight hug and pressed a kiss on his cheek before smiling at him. "You did well today. In the end it wasn't as bad as we both thought it would be!"

"Yes, and Dudley did a great job with the house as well! It looks nothing like the place I grew up in anymore! And I got my box back on top of it!"

"Oh yeah! What's that box about?" Draco asked, curiosity written all over his face.

"Wanna open it with me? It's my time capsule, I buried it the first summer after returning from Hogwarts."

"Wow, that has been there for ages then," Draco said with a huff. "Not saying that we're old, only you. You are old, Potter."

"Shut it, you're even older than me  _ Potter.  _ So I'd be quiet if I were you, old man."

Draco looked at him in fake shock before they both burst out laughing and finally made their way towards the kitchen, where they sat down so Harry could open his box.

At first it looked like a lot of rubbish, stuffed into a way too small box, but when Harry spread the things over the table piece by piece, Draco's eyes became bigger as he started to make out some parts of it.

Harry placed one of Hedwig's feathers next to his first homework assignment and pulled a photo out of the box. Flattening it on the table he smiled down at it as his eleven year old self waved at him before pulling Ron and Hermione next to him into a tight hug.

Handing it to Draco he watched as a smile spread over his face.

"You were so happy there, sometimes I miss Hogwarts. Everything was easy in our first year, at least for me," Draco sighed.

"I loved Hogwarts. It was my first home, my only one before I found my true home with you."

"You're a sap."

"You're so right, and still you love me. So how bad can I be?" Harry said laughing as he dug deeper into the stuff.

Finally finding what he was looking for he pulled out the second photo and laughed even harder. He knew it had to be somewhere in there, knew he had put it in there together with all of his other little memories and treasures.

Handing it to Draco he watched him closely as he furrowed his brows and fold it open. His first reaction was shock, pure shock, written all over his face, and then he burst out laughing while dropping the photo onto the table.

It was a picture of Draco, a scowl on his face as he stared up at them, clearly unhappy it was taken. Making it only look worse with the horns and beard Harry had drawn on his picture after Pansy had dropped it all those years ago.

"Please tell me this is a trick and that you didn't keep a picture of my blemished self all those years among your other treasures," Draco wheezed, clutching his belly.

"Well, what can I say. It seems like you always had a special part in my life," Harry said, barely containing his own laugh now. "Though I'm pretty happy you didn't grow a beard. It doesn't fit you very well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	9. Run or Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #angsty  
> #but still fluff  
> #growing up  
> #mentioned child abuse (Canon Dursleys)  
> #second wizarding war and everything depressing that happened there  
> #running from the past

_ You can either run, or you can fight. Bad things will happen, no matter what you choose. _

When Harry was younger the answer for him was always  _ run.  _ There was no chance he could fight Dudley and his friends. No matter how hard he'd try, he'd be the one losing.

And losing a fight against them cost him more than the pain he'd have.

His aunt would be mad at him, for the dirty clothes, for the bruises, for everything. And he'd be locked up in the cupboard, alone with his pain, without food, without hope.

So Harry ran. 

  
  


_ You can either run, or you can fight. Bad things will happen, no matter what you choose. _

When Draco was young, his father taught him to fight for his right. His right to be seen superior, better than others. He was the heir of the Malfoy name, an old name, with loads of history and brave men fighting to get where they were now.

But fighting doesn't always involve wands and fists, no. Most of the times, pulling the right strings worked better.

His father would show him how to do things. He knew his way around, taught Draco everything he needed to know, introduced him to the right people at the right time. Preparing him for the life he'd have, once he was old enough to stand on his own.

So Draco fought. 

  
  


_ You can either run, or you can fight. Bad things will happen, no matter what you choose. _

When Harry went to Hogwarts, it was the first time in his life that he felt free, that he had friends, no fear, no need to run from anyone.

He learned to love his life again, but he also learned that running wasn't everything he could do.

Harry learned to fight, together with his friends, he learned to trust them, and he learned to love them. And he also learned that sometimes, people had to fight, because no matter where he was, bad people were everywhere. And sometimes it was better to fight and help others to fight as well, because if they didn't, things wouldn't become better.

So Harry learned to fight. With love in his heart, and fire in his veins. 

  
  


_ You can either run, or you can fight. Bad things will happen, no matter what you choose. _

When Draco went to Hogwarts, it was his time to show how much he had learned. It was the first time he could prove himself, the first time he could pull the right strings, to surround himself with the right people.

He learned what it meant to build a legacy, to be superior, how to drop his name at the right places, with the right people.

But he also had to learn that his name wouldn't save him from everything, that fighting couldn't be the only answer. When his father got locked up in Azkaban, Draco thought that maybe, running from some kind of things could be the best option he had. But by then it was too late. He couldn't run anymore.

So Draco kept fighting. With ice in his heart and tears in his eyes. 

  
  


_ You can either run, or you can fight. Bad things will happen, no matter what you choose. _

When the war was over Harry couldn't stop fighting. He couldn't run from his responsibilities, couldn't outrun the problems that seemed to follow him everywhere.

His world was still in danger, but it wasn't the same dangers he knew from a very young age. It was society, falling apart, still in war even after he ended it. He couldn't run, but he was so tired of fighting.

But that didn't stop him; he fought for what was right, he fought at Draco's trial, fought for laws to get corrected, for things to change. Even if he was tired of it, he couldn't stop now. There were still so many things that needed to be done.

So Harry kept fighting. 

  
  


_ You can either run, or you can fight. Bad things will happen, no matter what you choose. _

When the war ended Draco couldn't run even if he had wanted to. He was locked up in Azkaban, waiting for his trial, fighting every day to not lose his mind.

In his eyes, there was nothing left worth fighting for, but fighting was the only thing he ever did.

But when Harry spoke for him, and Draco was free to go with nothing left from his life, from everything he'd learned, he finally could do what he wanted to do for years now.

So Draco finally ran. 

  
  


_ You can either run, or you can fight. Bad things will happen, no matter what you choose. _

When Harry met Draco again, many years had passed.

He still fought for what was right, for things that needed to be changed. But he learned to step back as well, because the things won't go away just because he decided to take care of them tomorrow, or in a week.

Harry had no desire to run anymore, but he wouldn't give up fighting, and if the only thing he fought for was Draco for a while, it didn't matter because the other things won't run from him, but Draco might. 

  
  


_ You can either run, or you can fight. Bad things will happen, no matter what you choose. _

When Draco met Harry again, many years had passed.

He still ran, he ran from his past, ran from his name, ran from the people who still tried to harm him. But he learned that he couldn't run from everything, because some things wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried.

Draco had no desire to fight anymore, too many things had happened in the past and he was tired of it. But he couldn't stop fighting Harry, because he didn't deserve him, and Harry refused to listen. 

_ You can either run, or you can fight. Bad things will happen, no matter what you choose. _

_ But don't be afraid of the future, because good things will come for you. But chances are high, you have to fight to get there. _

When Harry walked through the rows of guests it was the happiest day of his life.

There was no need to fight, or to run. The only thing he had to do was to stand, and wait.

When Draco saw Harry standing in front of him, everything else was forgotten.

He'd never have to run again, never have to fight, because now things were good.

The day his name changed from Draco Malfoy to Draco Potter, everything else became trivial. The only thing he'd fight for from this day on was Harry, and even if he promised himself he'd stop running, he couldn't help but run into his husbands waiting arms. 

Because in the end, the fight was worth it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	10. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #breaking up (not drarry breaking up)  
> #friendship  
> #harry taking care of Draco while he's down

Harry paced his living room nervously. Since Draco's owl arrived around noon he couldn't stop worrying. 

  
  


_ Harry, _

_ I'm in need of a friend tonight. Could you pick me up at around eight, please? _

_ Draco _

  
  


Once again he tried to sit down but the ticking of the clock behind him made him jump back up within seconds, just so he could start pacing again.

Ten minutes, he only had to wait another ten minutes, then he could go and see what happened to Draco.

When the time finally came he didn't even stop to fetch his coat but apparated straight to Draco's small loft and knocked on the door that instantly swung open to let Harry in.

“Draco?” Harry asked into the darkness, “Draco? Where are you? What happened?”

A quiet sniff from the living room made Harry turn and cast a soft Lumos so he could see. There on the sofa, hidden under two blankets, was Draco. His face was red and puffy, his hair were a mess and Harry's heart dropped. Hurrying to get to him, he kneeled in front of Draco and waited for him to look up.

“Thank you, Harry,” Draco sniffed. “I know I shouldn't have asked you to come. But I knew I didn't want to be alone, so thank you.”

“What happened?” Harry asked carefully tucking some of Draco's hair behind his ear.

“I broke up with Jeff today.  _ Today _ . I'm literally the worst, Harry. Who breaks up with someone on valentines?”

“You're not. I mean there had to be a reason, and why pretend everything is alright if it isn't.”

“It would have been easier if he was a jerk. But it's my fault, I'm not ready for that kind of relationship. I'm too broken, Harry. And I hate that I did that to him.”

Harry's heart shattered into a million pieces as Draco turned away and started to cry. He knew that Draco had his problems, there were days he couldn't even manage to get out of bed, but Harry also knew that times would become easier for him.

Carefully, to not startle Draco, he pushed himself onto the sofa, slowly stroking his blond hair until the worst was over.

When Draco had calmed down a bit, Harry pulled him into his lap and hugged him close, pulling the blankets around them.

“I know you think you're not worth it, Draco. But that's for now. You'll see, one day the sun will come back for you, lighting up your life, giving you new hope. One day, everything will be better, and you'll find someone you can love without having second thoughts about it. And until then, I'm always here for you, no matter how dark your days are. Yes?”

Draco only sniffed as he buried his face in Harry's neck, but Harry had the feeling that Draco understood. Maybe, one day, light would come back for all of them. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	11. Drarry Uni AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt Saphira!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #uni au  
> #fashion designer draco  
> #beerpong  
> #underwear

“Potter! Could you and your imbecile friend play your stupid game anywhere else? Maybe somewhere behind the house near the rubbish?”

Harry looked up to find Draco scowling at them which promptly earned him another ball in one of his cups. Sighing he chucked the beer down before he grinned at Draco who was still watching them.

Suppressing a burp he looked at Ron and gave him the sign for a break before he slowly walked towards the blond, backing him up against a wall. “Relax, it's our holidays, Draco. No uni for what? Two weeks? You could join us, have some fun, get away from your drawings and fabrics for once.”

“I'm not interested in drinking cheap beer and behaving like a monkey with only half a brain. I still need to finish the design of this new collection, and with you being loud as primates I'll never get good enough to get my masters and make it to the fashion week!”

“Oy, Malfoy!” Ron called from the kitchen. “Do you design fancy pants as well? Because I bet Harry would love to see a private fashion show of them!”

“Ron! Honestly man!” Harry shouted back before he stepped back from Draco, already feeling his cheeks burn.

“What? If you see him in fancy pants you might stop pining like a idiot and we could get back to the game before Cedric and Wood kill us once more this weekend!”

“Don't listen to him, he's clearly drunk,” Harry said to Draco.

“Oh is that so, Potter? I can see that only one of his cups is empty. Horrible lightweight your friend, isn't he?” Draco said with a predatory grin on his face.

“No. He's an alcoholic,” Harry said, panicked. “Horrible, really, really, horrible. His poor family—”

“Oh my god, it's true! You fancy me, Potter!”

This couldn't be happening, his brain definitely was playing tricks on him right now. But when he looked at Draco and the newfound spark in his eyes, Harry knew he was fucked. Well done Ronald. Thanks a lot. 

“Fuck off, Malfoy. And you too!” he called to Ron before turning around and fleeing to his room where he banged the door shut and threw himself onto his bed.

At least their small student house was nearly empty because most of his flatmates had gone to visit their homes, that way nobody else had heard this. He'd have to kill Ron and his non existing empathy skills. Twice. Because one murder wasn't enough for this betrayal. He wasn't that much of a brute when he plotted to end Ron's misery with Hermione, and that was the thanks for it. Brilliant. Pulling the pillow over his head, Harry mused if it was possible to suffocate himself with it. That way he wouldn't have to see them anymore. Maybe he would come back as a ghost to haunt Ron.

About ten minutes later someone knocked on his door and Harry pulled the pillow off of his head, realising to his own misery that he still breathed just fine.

“What?”

“It's me, can I come in?”

Harry groaned as he heard Draco's voice through the door. He surely wasn't up to face him right now. “No! You can make fun of me on another time!”

When the door opened anyways Harry looked for something to throw at Draco, finding only his traitorous pillow close enough. But mid throw he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Draco, who stood in his room wearing a baby blue satin dressing gown and by the looks of it not much more.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked slightly breathless.

“Showing you my collection,” Draco answered grinning before he closed the door behind him. “The past years could have been way more fun if you had told me that you're interested in fashion if presented correctly. We have to work on your communication skills.”

Taking a few steps closer Draco opened the gown, and when Harry spotted the green silk his brain blacked out completely.

“It was hard to find the right colour for this one. It's called  _ ‘the Potter’,  _ and it's only for me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	12. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #eighth year  
> #fluff  
> #getting together

Draco laid in the damp grass near the lake and watched the twinkling stars above him. Something had changed over the last few weeks, something heavy was gone, something new was about to begin. A new beginning, the end of his past. Closure.

Thick fog curled out of the forbidden forest and Draco watched it for a bit before he closed his eyes.

It felt good to be here, back at Hogwarts. In the beginning, it hadn't.

In the beginning, his guilt had threatened to devour him. He had felt empty, alone, as if he wouldn't belong here. And it had been hard to ignore the small voice in his head that told him that these thoughts were true.

He was marked, branded, the Death Eater that somehow managed to get out of this more or less unharmed and without punishment. At least without one people could see.

Draco carried his guilt, head hanging low, while he tried to be invisible for everyone.

But he should have known that no matter how hard he tried to hide away, there was one person who'd always find him.

Potter.

It was Potter who found him, everywhere, every time. It didn't matter to him if Draco tried to hide away from everyone.

He had pulled him out of the hole Draco had buried himself in, had spoken to him when nobody else did. Had laughed for him when Draco couldn't and cried with him when their pain became too much to handle.

Potter was the sun, chasing away the darkness of the war, and Draco happily burned in his presence.

Because Harry made everything better.

He took away the pain and replaced it with something Draco didn't dare to name. It felt like peace, the first breath of fresh air after a heavy rain.

Quiet steps were coming closer, and he didn't even need to open his eyes to know who that was.

Someone warm laid down next to him, leaving only minimal space between them, and Draco shuddered. Harry always knew where to find him.

“Hey.” Harry's voice was soft, and Draco couldn't help the smile spreading over his face. “Why are you out here?”

“Because I knew you'd find me.” Draco opened his eyes and looked to his left just in time to see the furrow between Harry's brows vanish. “I'm not hiding anymore. You can stop worrying about me, Harry.”

“I'll always worry about you.”

“Why?”

Harry didn't answer his question. Instead, he looked towards the sky and Draco followed his gaze.

It remained silent between them until a shooting star made its way across the dark sky and Harry let out a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Draco asked, surprised.

“You know, everyone always says ' _ make a wish’ _ whenever they see a shooting star. When I was little, I wished to get away from the Dursleys. After I started Hogwarts, I always wished that I could stay here forever. While we were on the run, my wish was that I'd go back home alive, wherever my home was. My wish was always about a place I wanted to be. And now it isn't anymore.”

“What is it that you wish for now?” Draco whispered.

He heard Harry moving next to him before his hand closed around Draco's and Draco stopped breathing.

“You.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chocolate Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #fluff  
> #scorpius  
> #babysitting because Draco fell asleep   
> #datenight   
> #FLUFF

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I'm sorry but I can't make it to our date tonight. _

_ Draco  _

  
  


Harry read the letter for the tenth time now and it still didn't make much sense to him. Sure, it wasn't a big thing to cancel a date, but something about the way this was written seemed off.

It was too short, the letters roughly scrawled onto the parchment. This was so unlikely for Draco that he couldn't stop thinking about it.

They had met for the first time in six years at a ministry gala only three months ago and when Draco had grinned at him from across the room something had just  _ snapped  _ right into place. Harry couldn't resist walking over and talking to him, and now they were dating.

Well, if one could call it dating. He wasn't sure about that. Draco was sometimes very reserved, as if his mind was somewhere else, but Harry wasn't able to figure out what it was.

Tonight would have been their third official date and Harry had hoped to steal another kiss or two, but the letter had changed that. Now he couldn't stop worrying that something might have happened to Draco.

Staring at the waiting boxes of Chinese takeaway he had fetched for them, Harry made a decision. Grabbing Draco's box, he made his way towards his Floo. If Draco was alright he could drop off his share and leave again, if not—well, Harry would see what he could do when he arrived. 

* * *

When Harry stepped out of Draco's Floo, he was greeted by a dimly lit study. Taking a look around he found nothing off, a few papers on the ground and to his own amusement, a plush dragon in the center of the room. 

Grinning, he picked it up and sat it down on a chair before opening the door and stepping out in the corridor.

“Draco? Are you at home? I thought I'd drop by and give you your dinner!”

The apartment stayed silent for a second before Harry heard patting footsteps and the door at the far end opened a crack.

“Who are you?”

The voice was tiny but sure, and something about it reminded him of Draco in his first year at Hogwarts.

“I'm Harry Potter,” Harry said, confused. “Who are you?”

“Cast a Lumos and show me your face!” the tiny voice said, steady.

Huffing, Harry did as told, wondering if Draco got cursed and was de-aging now.

“Ohhhh!” The door opened wider and a tiny, blond, boy dressed in miniature Slytherin pyjamas stepped out into the corridor, staring at him with big eyes. “You really are Harry Potter! I saw you in the newspapers!”

“Yes, I really am  _ Harry Potter _ ,” Harry said grinning at the boy’s expression. “But I still don't know who you are?”

“Sorry, Mr. Potter! My name is Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy! Daddy fell asleep on the sofa, we shouldn't wake him, Daddy was very tired today.”

Scorpius Malfoy? Daddy? Was that—how—? Sure he was gone for ages, but Draco never mentioned having a son, or a family that is.

“Oh, where is your mum? I had an appointment with your Daddy this evening and thought I'd bring him his dinner because he didn't make it,” Harry said, walking slowly towards the boy. He looked just like a tiny version of Draco.

“Mummy is gone. It's only me and Daddy. My babysitter got sick and she couldn't come. That's what Daddy told me. I'm very sad about it because she makes the best chocolate milk.”

Looking down into the small, devastated face, he felt his heart clench. Harry didn't need to know what had happened, neither did he need to know why Draco hadn't told him. They had been friends for about three months, only dating for a few weeks now, and he was sure Draco would have told him eventually. But what he did know was that he was totally able to make a pretty good chocolate milk himself.

“Why don't you show me where the kitchen is? We'll let Daddy sleep and I'll make you a chocolate milk. Then you can tell me if your babysitter's chocolate milk is better.”

A huge smile erupted on Scorpius’ face as he took Harry by his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	14. Prove it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #pierced draco  
> #smut  
> #dirty talk  
> #jealousy  
> #brief mention of Draco/Blaise fuck buddies  
> #hickey  
> #eighth year

* * *

Draco loved the way everyone looked at him now, not with distaste, but curiosity. But what he loved even more was the attention Potter was giving him. Not that Potter ever did anything other than stare whenever he thought Draco wasn't looking; but since he had returned from Christmas holidays Potter didn't stop staring, even if Draco looked directly at him.

And it was all thanks to a tiny addition to his looks. Two nights before they had to return to Hogwarts, while drunk and bored out of their minds, Blaise had a great idea. His first ever, if one asks Draco and doesn't count the few occasions where he had the idea to fuck. 

They went to Muggle London to party and the next morning Draco woke up with a shiny silver lip ring and a hickey the size of Merlin’s butt on his neck. He couldn't do anything about the hickey, it refused to be healed, but he  _ wouldn't _ do anything about the lip ring. He kind of liked it, and it drove his mother insane.

He caught Potter staring at him during their first class on Monday morning after absently playing with the ring in his lip. Usually Potter would look away, but now he just turned red and he kept on staring. Only when Draco grinned at him while biting on the ring did Potter look away, jumping up seconds later to flee from the room. Interesting.

Ever since, Draco tried his best to get another reaction out of him. 

They had been back for a week now, and were currently sitting through a History of Magic lesson, so of course Draco was bored, and of course Potter was already staring darkly at him.

Draco grinned and winked at him before playing with the ring again, like he had done all week. He was pretty sure Potter was going to explode soon. Guessing by the small growl Potter gave him, very soon.

After class Draco made his way back down to the dungeons, happy that this week went well enough that he could say it was his best week since returning to Hogwarts.

That was, until someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him forcefully into a dark classroom before slamming the door shut behind them. Before he could blink, Draco was pressed up against a wall while someone who was stronger than him held him in place.

_ “Lumos” _

“Potter? What the fu—”

Potter stopped him by putting a hand over his mouth. “What are you playing at, Malfoy? What is it with this goddamn ring?”

Draco growled and forced the hand from his mouth. “I'm not playing at anything, Potter. As far as I know I did nothing wrong, so would you let go of me now so I can continue to my room?”

“Nothing??? You come back with a lip ring and a huge hickey and you did nothing??? Who gave you that hickey, Draco?”

The use of his given name stunned him for a second. Potter was so close now. So fucking close. Their bodies pressed flush against each other, his face only inches away from Draco's. If he leaned in a bit he could kiss him, lick his neck and give him his own love bite he could be angry about. Potters breath was coming hard now, and if Draco wasn't completely off, Potter's questions sounded more jealous than angry. He had to test him.

“It's none of your business,  _ Harry.  _ Besides, the hickey is nearly gone now anyways. I might have to meet him again for a new one soon.” Draco played with the ring again but this time Potter's eyes found his after a few seconds. All Draco could see reflected were hunger and anger.

“Who did it?” Harry asked angrily.

“Mhh careful, Harry. One could think you're jealous.” Draco shifted a bit and rolled his hips into Potter's, who let out a small gasp. Pleased about the reaction, he did it again and this time he could feel it, could feel Potter's hard prick under his robes, could feel him tremble as their hips met again.

“Who?”

“I'm not going to tell you, it's not that important anyways.”

Potter growled again and slammed him back into the wall, rolling his hips into Draco's this time.

“Are you jealous of him, Potter? You can't take it, can you? The thought of me getting fucked and fucking others? Doing all the filthy things you're only dreaming about. Is it that why you're here?”

“Yes,” Potter said through gritted teeth.

"Say it, Harry. Say what you think.” Draco rolled his hips upwards again, “Now.”

“I don't like the idea of you doing  _ stuff _ with anybody, Draco. And I hate the mark he left on you. And I  _ fucking _ hate this lip ring because I can't concentrate on anything other than that blasted thing and your goddamn mouth.”

“And what would you do about it if I let you?”

“I would take this ring between my teeth to see why you're doing it all the time and then I would bite your lip for doing these things to me. I would kiss you until we're both gasping for air and then I would mark you as mine, for everyone to see, so everyone knows that you're mine before I drop to my knees and take that gorgeous cock of yours out to suck you off until you can't think of anything other than me and my mouth on your prick.”

“You really think you can do that, Harry?”

“Yes.”

“Prove it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	15. Always a Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sirius black  
> #harry potter  
> #draco Malfoy   
> #angst  
> #dark themes  
> #self doubt   
> #running from home  
> #emotional abuse (sirius parents)   
> #mentioned murder in self defence   
> #planned murder (peter pettigrew)   
> #close to Canon   
> #except sirius doesn't die

_ "You'll always be a Black. You can run as far as you want, that won't change who you are, Sirius! You'll always be a Black! And that won't change!" _

The last words his mother had screamed at him followed him like a shadow at night. He knew it was there, even if he couldn't see it. A silent threat. A promise. Sticking to him with no way to escape.

He was a Black, and that wouldn’t change. No matter how hard he tried.

He felt it on his bad days; the anger, the hate that came with his name. Inherited.

Some of them weren't as bad; some of them had made it out. The ones burned from the tapestry.

He was sure his name was gone as well, but not for the right reasons.

He was a Black. And some things never change. He knew that after he killed his first man. It was either him or Sirius. A mission gone wrong. And Sirius couldn't stop shaking after he did what had to be done.

Not because he had killed someone, but because it was so easy.

_ 'A Black through and through,'  _ The little voice in his head whispered. And Sirius couldn't shake it off.  _ 'You nearly killed that boy at Hogwarts, and you didn't care. You can't fight against who you are.' _

The first day he doubted it was the day Harry was born. Hope.

He was a gift, an unspoken promise that this war would end. Because there was no chance that this perfect little baby would have to grow up in a world like this.

Little did he know how right he was.

And when he found Lily and James dead with Harry bleeding and crying in his crib he didn't even try to stop the little voice.

_ 'That's it boy. I told you you're a Black.' _

He went after Peter, his friend, his brother for so many years. He knew he would find him, and his end wouldn't be nice.

All what was left of him shattered into a million ugly pieces. He was a Black, and for once he wouldn't fight against it.

Rage filled his body as he spotted him, and he ran after Peter, ready to kill whoever got in his way.

But the coward vanished before he could end him, and Sirius went to Azkaban. Knowing that Peter was still alive.

_ 'You're a Black, you'll find a way,'  _ the voice whispered, while he dreamt of the night James and Lily died over and over again.

And he did. He found a way. He ran from Azkaban like he ran from his home. To join his friend like all those years ago. But this time it was not because he wanted to be someone else, but because he was a Black. And he had a job to be done.

When he first spotted Harry his heart missed a beat. He looked so much like James. His brother who told him that love will win in the end. And who he had believed.

He knew that look on Harry's face. He knew the boy was running from home and his heart started to bleed.

Whatever had happened to him, Sirius knew he could fix it, had to fix it.

But if he wanted to do so he had to change his plans, he had to find Peter silently. He had to make a plan.

_ 'Your plans never worked. Go and kill him, it's the only solution. You're a Black, behave that way.' _

But this time Sirius didn't listen. He had to stay hidden, had to do this silently, if he ever wanted a chance to help this boy that looked so much like his brother.

In the end he couldn't help him as much as he wanted to. The plan failed and he had to run if he wanted to get out of this alive, but now he could be there for his godson. He could get to know him. The kid that had so much of James but the heart of his mother.

And then the second war started, and he had to watch while everyone else fought, locked up in a house he hated, the tiny voice getting louder each day.

Until he discovered what Kreacher had done and the voice screamed at him,  _ 'Go and fight, it's your chance to get revenge!' _

But Sirius had learnt something. He didn't give a fuck what the voice said to him any more. Because as unhappy as he was, it'd get much worse if he listened to it.

So he stayed at home, while everyone else fought. And when it was over, Harry came crashing through the Floo and stayed with him until they dragged him back to his relatives.

And the voice went quiet.

It was only a few weeks later when a knock sounded up on his front door. He half expected to find Harry, his trunk packed, because he couldn't stay at his relatives house even one second more.

But when he opened it he found another boy with just a bag in his hands. His eyes red and puffy, and very clearly in trouble. He recognised that blond hair and pointy face instantly, knew who it was. Knew what led him here.

"I didn't know where else to go. Please—"

And Sirius opened his door for him.

"You're a Black," Sirius said quietly. "This is our home. You don't have to change who you are."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


	16. Muggle AU and a puppy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Muggle au  
> #puppy  
> #Harry has the flu  
> #and is really bad with naming things 😄
> 
> Birthday drabble for Ale 😍

Harry nearly jumped into next week when someone knocked on his door like a berserker, clearly with the intention to bring it down if he didn't answer within the next ten seconds. 

Groaning, he got up and pulled his blanket tighter around himself. Of course something like this had to happen while he was sick. By the time he had dragged his more-dead-than-not body to the door Belle had started barking like crazy at the noisy intruder, increasing Harry’s headache tenfold. 

Shoving her out of the way, Harry opened the door to find out who he owed this unpleasant surprise visit to—and instantly blinked a few times, not sure if the fever was making him hallucinate already. 

Standing in his doorway was none other than an angel, a pretty pissed off looking one, clutching a cloth in one hand while the other one was hovering in the air, seemingly to hammer against his door once again. But still an angel: his blond hair reflecting the light of the sun, his face flushed with anger, but still so delicate and perfect as if the gods themselves had formed it. 

Harry couldn't help but gawk and open the door wider, which allowed Belle to slip outside and jump at the stranger, seemingly excited to see him, and Harry couldn't resent her for that. 

"So this annoyance belongs to you?" The angel asked through gritted teeth while trying to carefully push the puppy away from himself. 

"Stinkerbelle," was the only thing Harry's feverish brain could contribute at the moment. 

"Excuse you?" 

"That's—that's her name. She's my puppy."

"What is wrong with you?" The angel asked, clearly not sure what to make of Harry in all his flu infected glory. 

"I'm sick."

"Obviously. But I was talking about the name you gave this poor creature. No wonder she's trying to run off; destroying things in my garden is obviously a cry for help!"

"Destroying things? What did she—?" 

"Only everything: digging holes everywhere, stomping my flowers down, stealing my laundry and biting holes into everything. Your dog ruined my underwear!" Holding up the cloth to emphasize his words, Harry recognised what it was and felt heat tingling up his face.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I'll give you money to replace everything and figure out how she’s getting into your garden as soon as I'm feeling better, I promise! Maybe I can start tomorrow or—" Harry had to stop mid-sentence because a massive coughing fit hit him and nearly made him faint. 

By the time he had stopped coughing, the stranger had taken hold of his arm and all the anger was melted off of his face, replaced by a worried look.

"You should see a doctor about this."

"Already did. He told me to stay at home and sleep it off." 

"Well, good. At least you're not as irresponsible with your health as you are with your dog." Letting go of Harry, the stranger reached for his wallet in his back pocket and pulled out a small card before handing it to him. "Here's my number, call me if you need anything. And if you don't need anything, call me when you’ve survived this and we can meet for dinner—to discuss how you can make up for your puppy's vandalism."

Looking at the card, Harry managed a small grin before calling Belle back and promising to give Draco a call later. 

Watching him go, Harry closed the door and shuffled back to his sofa where he dropped down with a sigh. Deciding to buy Belle something nice as soon as he could leave his house again, he closed his eyes, telling himself to get well as quickly as possible, or at least before Draco realised he gave his number to a sick lunatic that couldn't form coherent sentences with a crazy dog that seemingly had a love for expensive underwear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
